mbickfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/Co się dzieje na czacie 9 Film
Panterek Bialy A: Wracam!!! *4:03 Kotofanka=^.^= a: sory *a: ucze się japońskiego xdd *http://www.japonski.6ka.pl/ *4:03 Panterek Bialy A: Spoko zajmijmy się Iris *4:03 Kotofanka=^.^= polecam *a: okej *Cheng: Iris dlaczego jesteś zamknięta w łazience *4:03 Panterek Bialy *Iris wychodzi załamana z łazienki *Iris: Cheng my... *4:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Co się stało? *4:04 Panterek Bialy *Iris zaczyna szlochać *4:04 Kotofanka=^.^= A: czy ty chcesz zrobić z Chenga ojca!!!!!!!!1 *????! *a: ;-; *Cheng: Uspokój się i powiedz *4:04 Panterek Bialy A: Nie spoko a może XD *4:05 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ;-; *4:05 Panterek Bialy Iris: My... Zapomniałam *A: Iris XD *4:05 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: ? *a: zabije cię jak wyjde z szafy -,- (nusz) *4:05 Panterek Bialy *Iris wybucha śmiechem *4:05 Kotofanka=^.^= a;? *Cheng: ?! *4:05 Panterek Bialy A: Ale ci strach poleciał nie? *Iris: Zapomniałam!!! *Seba: Zabezpieczaliście się nie? *4:06 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ;-; z Chenga ojca prosze cię *Cheng: Ym że co? *Wiki: *facepalm *4:06 Panterek Bialy Iris: Tak ojcze Sebastianie *4:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Eh.. mówiłam XD że Cheng nie będzie wiedział o co kaman jak to powiesz XD *4:07 Panterek Bialy Seba: Przynajmniej jedno rozgarnięte *4:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: ... *4:07 Panterek Bialy Iris: Hehhehehehhe *4:07 Kotofanka=^.^= a: DX *Cheng: Ale wracając co zaponiałaś?! *4:07 Panterek Bialy *Iris całuje Cheng'a w policzek *4:07 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Boshe ... *4:07 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie wiem *4:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: -,- *4:08 Panterek Bialy A: Iris tak ma XD *4:08 Kotofanka=^.^= A: zacisenełam za mocno branzoletke i krew nie dopływa mi do lewej ręki ;-; *4:08 Panterek Bialy A: Jak jest coś strasznego to po pewnym czasie zapomina XD *4:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: a nie moge jej teraz odbiąc *4:08 Panterek Bialy A: Hahahhahaha *4:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ;-; ręka mi odpadnie *4:08 Panterek Bialy A: Ał! *4:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: hahahah *4:09 Panterek Bialy A: Spadłem z biurka ;-; *4:09 Kotofanka=^.^= a: to prze zemnie zrobiłam czary mary w szafie i spadłęś XD *a: DXX *4:09 Panterek Bialy Sms: Wiem że masz Iris "Nieznajomy" *4:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Kto znowu pisze ?! *pacza na Sebe *4:10 Panterek Bialy Iris: Przypomniałam sobie *4:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:? *4:10 Panterek Bialy Sebastian: Nie wiem?! *Iris: To właściciel... Mojego byłego... *4:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: ?!!!!!!! *ZACZYNA LATAĆ W KÓŁKO *4:11 Panterek Bialy Iris: Cheng spokojnie *4:11 Kotofanka=^.^= *NADAL LATA W KÓŁKO CAPS >:( *A: NO WYŁAĆZYĆ SIĘ NIE CHCE *;-; *4:11 Panterek Bialy Iris: CHENG!!!!! *4:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Co? *4:12 Panterek Bialy Iris: SPOKÓJ!!!!! *4:12 Kotofanka=^.^= a: wgl to pan od histy mówi do nas po angielsku prosze siadac ale zmiast siadać mówi " SHIT DOWN" *4:12 Panterek Bialy A: XD *4:12 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ;-; A MY TAKIE GÓWNO DO DOŁU XD *4:12 Panterek Bialy A: XDDD *4:13 Kotofanka=^.^= a: i połowa klasy siadła *a: XD *4:13 Panterek Bialy A: XD *Iris całuje Cheng'a *4:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: ja jestem spokojny nie widzisz ćwiczę sobie tylko *4:13 Panterek Bialy Iris: Ta na pewno *4:13 Kotofanka=^.^= *znowu lata w kółko XD *A: FAJNA WYMÓWKA XD *4:14 Panterek Bialy Iris: Ale wiesz no mój były nie chce się ode mnie odczepić *4:14 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ja wgl ide sobie do domu ze szkoły i takie do siebei kurwa znowu rrzeba pisać scenariusz ;-; a wszyscy takie jaki scenariusz i zbiegowisko wokół mnie ;-; *Wiki: Wiem coś o tym Iris *4:15 Panterek Bialy A: XD *A: I powiedziałaś im o tym co piszemy? XD *4:15 Kotofanka=^.^= a: a ja takie nie nic ja do siebie i se poszłam *a: a oni na mnie tak dziwnie paczali *4:16 Panterek Bialy A: XD JAAAKI DIIS XDDDDD *4:16 Kotofanka=^.^= a/; xd *Wiki całuje Sebe *4:16 Panterek Bialy Iris: Tylko ON chce mnie teraz ehhh szczerze to nawet nie byliśmy razem *4:16 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ;-; *4:17 Panterek Bialy *Seba odwzajemnia *Seba: Jak to?! *4:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie martw się ja go do ciebie nie dopuszcze *pacza wzrokiem zabójcy w ściane *Wiki: ? *4:17 Panterek Bialy Iris: No ON mnie... Zmuszał do... *4:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ale czemu paczasz w ściane *4:17 Panterek Bialy *Iris wybucha płaczem *4:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Do czego *? *a: dociekliwość Wiki *4:18 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ona tego nie... *4:18 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Spokojnie *podlatuje do Iris *4:18 Panterek Bialy Iris: Do... Do TEGO *4:18 Kotofanka=^.^= *przytula Iris *4:18 Panterek Bialy *wtula się w Cheng'a *4:18 Kotofanka=^.^= *Idzie na strone z IRIS *;-; *wiki idze *4:18 Panterek Bialy A: Co ona kombinuje?! *4:18 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ? *a: sama nie wiem *Wiki: Choć Iris *4:19 Panterek Bialy A: Wiki zabije mi kwami XD *4:19 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie *a: napewno nie *XD *4:19 Panterek Bialy *Iris niepewnie podlatuje do Wiki *4:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Choć za mną *idze na dół ale najpierw zamyka sebe i chenga w pokoju *;-; *A: XD *4:20 Panterek Bialy A: Co ona kombinuje?! *4:20 Kotofanka=^.^= a: DXXX mam nadzieje że się nie zabijom xd *a: znaczy seba i Cheng *;-; *4:20 Panterek Bialy *Iris leci za Wiki *A: Nie obiecuje XD *4:20 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Siada z Iris na łóżku w salonie *4:20 Panterek Bialy A: Ale Seba jest jej właścicielem od wczoraj!! *4:20 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ważysz się mi kwami skrzywdzić a wyjde z szafy *tam miała być " *" *4:21 Panterek Bialy A: A to się działo 9 lat temu *4:21 Kotofanka=^.^= a: co? *4:21 Panterek Bialy A: No wiesz co *4:21 Kotofanka=^.^= a:xD NIE NIEWIEM KUFA *4:21 Panterek Bialy A: ~_~ *Iris: Tak Wiki?*mówi niepewnie *4:22 Kotofanka=^.^= A: JETSEM NIEPEŁNO SPRYTNA *a;-; *4:22 Panterek Bialy A: XD *4:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Wiem co czujesz miałam tak samo jak ty 2 lata temu w Japonii.. *a: DX *4:22 Panterek Bialy Iris: Przykro mi *4:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: a to tylko dlatego że pozwoliłam mu wspierać mnie kiedy wszyscy się zemnie nabijali bo jestem potworem *4:23 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie jesteś potworem! *4:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Myślał że możę wszystko.. potem poszedł siedzieć ale znowu mnie znalazł *a: ;-; *4:23 Panterek Bialy A: Iris pocieszycielka *Iris: Niech ja tylko go... JAK ON MA NA IMIE?! *4:24 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD dowiadujemy się o Wiki nowych rzeczy ;-; *Wiki: Filip ;-; *4:24 Panterek Bialy A: Ehe? *4:24 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ... *4:24 Panterek Bialy *Iris siada na łóżko *4:24 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: A ten twój? *4:24 Panterek Bialy Iris: Mamy bliskich wrogów *4:24 Kotofanka=^.^= * u seby i chenga *4:25 Panterek Bialy A: XD *4:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng *próbuje wywarzyć drzwi *4:25 Panterek Bialy Seba: Cheng spokojnie *4:25 Kotofanka=^.^= a: yhy Cheng napewno wyważysz drzwi *4:25 Panterek Bialy A: XD *4:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie karz mi być spokojnym *4:25 Panterek Bialy Sebastian: Ufasz Wiki? *4:26 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XDD Cheng napewno go rozerwiesz na strzepy jak zaczniesz się z nim bićjestem tego pwena *4:26 Panterek Bialy A: Sarkazm? *4:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ufam Wiki ale to nie oto chodzi -,- *a: tak *4:26 Panterek Bialy Seba: A o co? *Seba: Wiem że się martwisz o Iris ale spokojnie *4:27 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ym.. Wiki jest strasznie wybuchowa... *4:27 Panterek Bialy Seba: Przecież wiem *4:27 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Właśnie ja się nie martwie o Iris tylko o Wiki *4:27 Panterek Bialy A: NIE JEST STRAAASZNIE OPANOWANA TYLKO DWA RAZY PRAWIE ZNISZCZYŁA ŚWIAT!!!!! *4:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Boje się ze jeżeli zacznie jej coś mówić o wcześniejszych problemach znowu zacznie.. *a: csi *4:28 Panterek Bialy Seba: Spokojnie Iris nie jest tak zwyczajna na jaką się wydaje *4:28 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ona musi taka być ona jest w FBI - żart nie śmieszny XD *4:28 Panterek Bialy A: XD *A: Iris?! *4:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ale ja tu mówie o Wiki debilu a nie Iris ja się o nią nie martwie .. *4:29 Panterek Bialy A: Iris w FBI XD *4:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Eh.. Gorszy idiota odemnie *A: wieki *4:29 Panterek Bialy Seba: O tym mówie *4:29 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Wiki * *Cheng: hahaha Przyznałęś się że jesteś Idiotom *;-; *4:29 Panterek Bialy Seba: Iris potrafi uspokajać innych *4:29 Kotofanka=^.^= A: TEN DO NIEGO ZE JEST IDIOTOM A ON NIC *A: XD *4:30 Panterek Bialy A: Seba teraz czyta XD *4:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ty nie rozumiesz mało osób potrafi uspokoić Wiki.. * tym czasem u Wiki i Iris.. XD *4:30 Panterek Bialy A: XD *4:30 Kotofanka=^.^= WiKI: W jakim sensie bliskich wrogów? *4:31 Panterek Bialy Iris: Filip jest właścicielem tamtego kwami *Iris: A tamto kwami nazywa się Dragonis *A: Tiaaa *4:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki": A jak wygląda tamto kwami * Wiki zaczyna się dziwnie czuć *4:32 Panterek Bialy Iris: Jak... Jaszczurka *Iris: A raczej bazyliszek *A: *4:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Myślałam że to było jego zwierzątko ;-; *Wiki: Boshe jaka ja jestem głupia *4:32 Panterek Bialy Iris: Spokojnie Wiki *4:32 Kotofanka=^.^= *wstaje i idzie do kuchni *4:33 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie jesteś głupia *leci za Wiki *4:33 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki wyjumuje z lodówki coś do jedzenia *4:33 Panterek Bialy Iris: Szczerze jesteśmy nawet podobne *4:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:? *4:33 Panterek Bialy Iris: Też mam swoje tajemnice *4:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ale ja nie mam tajemnic.. No mozę jedną ale tylko Seba o niej nie wie.. *4:35 Panterek Bialy Iris: Ale mi chodzi o coś takiego jak demon życia lub nekomanta *Iris: Jestem w tym sensie do was podobna *A: ?! *4:35 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Czmu? *4:36 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie jestem pewna czy powinnam o tym mówić *4:36 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Mi możesz spoko *4:37 Panterek Bialy Iris: Jestem zmienno kształtną *4:37 Kotofanka=^.^= a: gdzie jest mój dom ty biegniesz za mnom pbiegne przed siebie nie patrze na ciebie XD *~Isamu *4:37 Panterek Bialy A: XD *Iris: Moja prawdziwa forma to ta*pokazuje na siebie *4:38 Kotofanka=^.^= a: jak wygląda *?! *A: bo kurwa nie widze wiesz *Wiki: ?! *4:38 Panterek Bialy A: Jak lis! *4:38 Kotofanka=^.^= a: AAA.. *A: XD *4:39 Panterek Bialy Iris: Dlatego rzadko pokazuje się jako lis *4:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: To dlaczego wyglądałaś jak papuga?!!! *Wiki: Ładniej jak jestes lisem. Mam wrażenie że twoim bratem jest Hunter *4:39 Panterek Bialy Iris: Kto? *A: KTO?! *4:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Kwami lisa znaczy Volpiny. On też jest lisem ma na imie Hunter *4:40 Panterek Bialy Iris: On tu jest?! *4:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jest w sumie to teraz nie bo jego posiadaczka wyjechała na wakacje *4:40 Panterek Bialy *Iris zamienia się w orła *Iris zmienia się w lisa *4:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Zmień się w lisa.. *4:41 Panterek Bialy Iris: Oby szybko nie wracał *4:41 Kotofanka=^.^= A: spóźniony zpłin] *Wiki: dlaczego? *4:41 Panterek Bialy Iris: ON MNIE ZAMKNĄŁ DLA DRAGONISA!!! *Iris: I tak to mój brat *A: Dum dum duuuuum!!!!!! *4:43 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Spoko już się zmienił.. Wiem bo zanim poznałam Sebe to się nim zajmowałam. Ale miałam 3 kwami więc jedno oddałam ... i ona teraz jest Volpiną *4:43 Panterek Bialy Iris: On nigdy się nie zmieni w stosunku do mnie *Seba: WYPUŚCICIE NAS?! *4:44 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jestem pewna że się zmieni.. W KOŃCU nadal należy do mnie... Ale jest u kogośinnego *Wiki: NIE! *Wiki: NIE WYPUŚCIMY *! *4:44 Panterek Bialy Seba: Czemu?! *4:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: BO ROZMAWIAMY *!!! *4:45 Panterek Bialy A: XD *4:45 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ZNOWU BĘDE FEJM MIEĆ *4:45 Panterek Bialy Iris: Cheng chce pewnie rozszarpać Sebe hehehe *4:46 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Tak on na pewno go rozszarpie jestem tego pewna na 100% - sarkazm ;-; *4:46 Panterek Bialy Iris: Hehehe *Iris: Wypuśćmy ich *4:47 Kotofanka=^.^= *idzie z jedzeniem na góre i otwiera pokuj *4:47 Panterek Bialy *wlatuje do pokoju *4:47 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng wylatuje bo był oparty o drzwi i udeża w podłge XD *4:48 Panterek Bialy *Iris wybucha śmiechem *4:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nic mi nie jest *4:48 Panterek Bialy Seba: Jak widzę Wiki nie popadła w furię jak mówił Cheng *Iris: CHENG!!!!!!!! *4:49 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:? *4:49 Panterek Bialy *Iris uderza Cheng'a w tył głowy *4:49 Kotofanka=^.^= *nie kuma sytuacji i kładzie sie na łóżko *Cheng pociera głowe zz tyłu *4:50 Panterek Bialy Iris: Cheng muszę ci coś pokazać *A: Cheng nie to XD *4:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng:? *idzie z Iris *4:50 Panterek Bialy *Iris zmienia się w ko *4:50 Kotofanka=^.^= w ko? *4:50 Panterek Bialy W kwami kotecka* *4:50 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD *a: chciałąm powiedzieć konia XD *Cheng: ?! *4:51 Panterek Bialy A: W koalicje polską XD *4:51 Kotofanka=^.^= A: WIECZ CO TO ZNACZY PKP? *4:51 Panterek Bialy Iris: Jestem zmiennokształtną *A: Polkie kupowe koalicje XD *4:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Fajnie *4:51 Panterek Bialy Iris: ??? *Iris zmienia się w kwami konia XD *4:52 Kotofanka=^.^= A: nie tak ogólnie to polska kolej państwowa ale chciałam ci powiedzieć jak to ują mój ojciec PKP=POCZEKAJ KIEDYŚ PRZYJEDZIE *4:52 Panterek Bialy A: Hahahahahahahahahahaga *4:52 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Fajnie *4:52 Panterek Bialy A: Kwami konia XD *Iris zmienia się w kwami wieloryba *4:52 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD' *Cheng: Nie musisz się już zmieniać *4:53 Panterek Bialy *Seba wybucha śmiechem bo rozumie o co chodzi Irus *Iris* *Iris A: NIE ZMIENIAJ MOJEGO IMIENIA DEBILU!! *A: XD *Iris zmienia się w swoją prawdziwą postać *4:54 Kotofanka=^.^= a: PRZEDSTAWIAMY JEDEN DZIEŃ Z ŻYCIA ISAMU W LESIE W THE FOREST (KIEDY TO NIEZNJOMAJA OSOBA IMIENIEM MACIEJ KRADNIE MU SANKI, PODCZAS GDY MAMY WIOSNE) *4:54 Panterek Bialy A: CO KURWA?! *4:55 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie zrozumiałem ale to nic że jesteś zmienno kształtna *a: tak jest na filmiku *4:55 Panterek Bialy A: XD *4:55 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XDD *4:55 Panterek Bialy Iris: Cheng *Iris leci do apteki wlatuje do domu i zamyka się w łazience *4:56 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: *Cheng: Kotku? *4:56 Panterek Bialy A: Zabezpieczenie nie daje 100% bezpieczeństwa XD *4:56 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie nie rób z Chenga ojca *a: ;- *4:56 Panterek Bialy A: Czeeeemuuuuu???? *4:57 Kotofanka=^.^= a: jak to zrobisz chuju o cie zajebie i wykastruje plastikową łyżką *;-; *to* *a: XDD *4:57 Panterek Bialy A: XD *4:57 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki A: Wiktoria o czym ty mówisz XD *a: kto kórwa jeszcze się włamie na nasze a *4:57 Panterek Bialy A: Dzisiejszy temat biologii: Kastracja *4:57 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD *4:57 Panterek Bialy Seba A: Ja *A: Ale na poważnie *4:58 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Kurwa nie pracować z takimi to.. xD *4:58 Panterek Bialy A: Padłem mina mojej klasy "WTF?!" *4:58 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ? *4:58 Panterek Bialy A: Reakcja na temat lekcji *A: Kolega: CO KURWA?! *4:59 Kotofanka=^.^= A:XDd HAHAHAH *4:59 Panterek Bialy A: XD *4:59 Kotofanka=^.^= A: XD podasz fb X? *4:59 Panterek Bialy A: ZW *4:59 Kotofanka=^.^= a" ok *4:59 Panterek Bialy A: https://m.facebook.com/?_rdr#!/sebastian.wilk.9883?ref=bookmarks *A: XD *5:00 Kotofanka=^.^= A: XD *A: XD WIESZ CO CI POWIEM *A: PRZEZ TEGO LINKA MAM COŚ NIE TAK Z FB *;-; *5:00 Panterek Bialy A: XD *5:01 Kotofanka=^.^= A: CZEJ *5:01 Panterek Bialy *Iris wylatuje z łazienki *Iris: Ufffff *5:01 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD wiesz co ci pwioem *a: na kompie włączyła mi się telefonowa wersja fb *5:02 Panterek Bialy A: XDDF *5:02 Kotofanka=^.^= a: teraz czej dam ci moge fb XD *a: tylko nie paczaj na zdj XD' *5:03 Panterek Bialy A: Ok *5:03 Kotofanka=^.^= https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100006992895321 *5:03 Panterek Bialy A: Wracamy g *A: Wracamy do filmu* *5:04 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD WYOBRAŻAŁAM SOBIE CB WŁASNIE TAK JAK JESTES NA ZDJ xd *5:05 Panterek Bialy A: No kurwa teraz siedzę w samych bokserkach a ty u mnie w szafie *A: Więc no *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= A: XDD *A: NIE WYJDE NIE MAM ZAMIARU *5:05 Panterek Bialy A: XDDD *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ;-; *5:05 Panterek Bialy A: Widzę twoje oczy!!! *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= a: NIE .. *5:06 Panterek Bialy A: Uderzyłem w szafę!!! *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= A: AŁA *;-; *A: DLACZEGO MIIE BIJESZ *5:06 Panterek Bialy A: Hehhehe *A: Bo jestem w samych bokserkach XD *5:09 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ale ja cię nie podglądam xd *5:10 Panterek Bialy A: Ta wgl NIE PACZ NA MNIE!!!! *5:10 Kotofanka=^.^= A: TO AMĄD *5:12 Panterek Bialy Iris: Cheng *Iris: NASTĘPNYM RAZEM NAUCZE CIĘ KORZYSTAĆ Z GUMEK!!! *5:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng?! *5:13 Panterek Bialy A: XD *5:14 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Zaczynam się bać *5:14 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie mam zamiaru być (narazie) matką!!! *5:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ale że.. Wut?! *5:15 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie wiesz co to gumki? *5:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng:?! *Wiki: Czy nie możesz z nim pogadać na osobmości?! *5:16 Panterek Bialy Iris: Jezu z kim ja żyje (chodzi o Chen'a) *5:16 Kotofanka=^.^= a: kurfa czemu wlazłeś do szafy w bokserkach -,- *5:17 Panterek Bialy A: XD *5:17 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ;-; *A: mam wrażenie że są czerwone albo czrne XDD *a: hahah *Wiki całuje Sebe w policzek *ja się śmieje z ciebie XD *A: KUFA SCENARIUSZ *A: I SIEDŹ W TEJ SZAFIE *5:23 Panterek Bialy *Seba całuje Wiki *5:23 Kotofanka=^.^= *odwzajemnia *5:24 Panterek Bialy Seba: Spróbujemy? *5:24 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: ? *a: udaje że nie wie o co kaman XD *5:24 Panterek Bialy *Seba całuje Wiki w szyję *5:25 Kotofanka=^.^= *dalej udaje że nie wie o co chodzi XD *5:25 Panterek Bialy A: NIE NO WAMPIR! *5:25 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XDD *Wiki: Dlaczego jesteś Wampirem? XD *5:26 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie jestem wampirem *5:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: To dlaczego zawsze bierzesz szyje ?! *XD *5:28 Panterek Bialy Seba: Pamiętasz co nam przerwano? *5:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Co? *nadal udaje że nie wie *całkiem dobrze kłamie xd) *5:29 Panterek Bialy Seba: No pamiętasz co przerwali nam twoi rodzice *5:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie..? *5:31 Panterek Bialy Seba: To może przypomnę *szepcze do ucha Wiki *5:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: *śmieje się bo myśli że Seba za szybko wieży we wszystko xD *5:32 Panterek Bialy Seba: Sądzisz że w to uwierzyłem? *Seba całuje Wiki i ściąga koszulkę *5:36 Kotofanka=^.^= a: kogo koszule jej czy swoją xd *5:36 Panterek Bialy Seba: Dalej mi na tyle ufasz? *A: Swoją *5:36 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:: Ufam XD *a: xd *5:36 Panterek Bialy *ściąga koszulę Wiki *5:37 Kotofanka=^.^= *całuje Sebe *5:37 Panterek Bialy *zostaje w bokserkach *5:37 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD *Uśmiecha sie i pacza na sebe *A: ŻYJESZ?! *5:41 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co? *5:41 Kotofanka=^.^= wIKI: niC *5:41 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ta na pewno *ściąga Wiki spodnie *5:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: No ja si tylko paczam xD *A: Xd o NIE TO SIE ŹLE SKOŃCZY *5:42 Panterek Bialy XD *A: Czemu. Źle? *5:43 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ... nie wiem Xd *A: PHANTOM KURWA ZŁAŹ Z CZATU *A: BO Z TOBĄ TO SIĘ ŹLE SKOŃCZY *5:43 Panterek Bialy 2 godziny później *5:44 Kotofanka=^.^= A: -,- xd *5:44 Panterek Bialy A: Hhehehe *Seba: Jak się czujesz skarbie? *5:45 Kotofanka=^.^= A: to się źle skończy ja ci to móie *5:45 Panterek Bialy A: Cichaj *5:45 Kotofanka=^.^= a: jak Phantom przez ciebie wiki będzie w ciązy to nie wiem co zrobie *;-; *5:45 Panterek Bialy A: Seba brał gumkę *5:46 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Dobrze *paczy na Seba cała czerwona *a: gumki nie dają 100% bezpieczeństwa *5:46 Panterek Bialy A: XD *A: Ale ona nie pękła! *Ja A: Ja tam sobie obiad robię XD *5:47 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD SKĄD WIESZ SPRAWDZAŁĘŚ *a: phantom?! *5:47 Panterek Bialy A: *gwiżdże cicho *5:48 Kotofanka=^.^= a: i czego gwiżdżesz !? *5:49 Panterek Bialy A: Sprawdzałem XD *Ja A: CO?! *5:50 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ?! *a: kufa *Iris:Możemy wejść?! *Wiki:Nie! *Kotofanka=^.^= *zeskakuje z łóżka i się ubiera *5:51 Panterek Bialy *Ubiera się *Seba: I jak było dla ciebie? *5:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Super ^^ *a; XD *5:51 Panterek Bialy A: XD *Seba: Dla mnie było cudownie *Iris: Możemy wejść?! *5:53 Kotofanka=^.^= z/w *5:53 Panterek Bialy A: Ok *5:54 Kotofanka=^.^= jj *Wiki: Tak *Cheng: No to wchodzimy *5:58 Panterek Bialy *Iris wlatuje do pokoju *Iris: I jak?! *5:58 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: ALE CO I JAK? *a: XD *5:59 Panterek Bialy Iris: No wiesz *5:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ale tu się nic nie działo my tylko rozmawialiśmy.. *^^ *6:00 Panterek Bialy Iris: Słyszałam tą rozmowe *6:00 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jaką rozmowe? *a: ... (bez komentarza) *6:00 Panterek Bialy A: XD *6:00 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ---;;;;;----- *6:01 Panterek Bialy Iris: Tą waszą "rozmowę" *6:01 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:? *6:02 Panterek Bialy Iris: "kocham cię Wiki" *Iris: Mam dalej wymieniać? *6:02 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nom Seba zawsze mówi do mnie że mnie Kocha *6:02 Panterek Bialy Iris: Mówi ale nie krzyczy -_- *6:03 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: No to teraz krzykną *;-; *Wiki: I co z tego *a: XDDD *6:03 Panterek Bialy Iris: Taa i dlatego jęczeliście *6:03 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: DX *Wiki: Nikt nie jęczał *gwiżdże *6:04 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie wgl *6:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: No nie DX *6:04 Panterek Bialy Iris: A po drugie wszystko widziałam *6:05 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:?! *6:05 Panterek Bialy Seba: !? *6:06 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ale ym.. Jak to wszystko widziałaś?! *a: nieee dlaczego ona to widziała XD *6:07 Panterek Bialy Iris: Normalnie *6:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: znaczy jak?! *6:08 Panterek Bialy Iris: Tajemnic *A* *6:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Mów! *6:08 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie *6:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Seba! *robi się czerwona *6:09 Panterek Bialy Iris: Bo sami się przyznaliście XD *Seba: Iris!!! *6:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ja sie do niczego nie przyznawałam!? *Wiki:!? *a: oni mnie rozwalają *6:10 Panterek Bialy Iris: Ale opuściłaś tarcze przed czytaniem w myślach *6:10 Kotofanka=^.^= ? *Wiki:??? *Wiki: Ja nic nie opuszczałąm *;-; *6:10 Panterek Bialy Iris: Potrafię czytać w myślach *6:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Cały czas mam tarcze i to pod zwartą obroną *Wiki: I wcześniej teżmiałąm *6:11 Panterek Bialy Iris: Przestraszyłaś się i tego nie poczułaś *A: Logika Irus *Iris* *Iris: NO JA CIE ZARAZ!!!! *A: Hehehe *6:12 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ;-; *6:12 Panterek Bialy Seba: Kogo i co? *A: XD *Iris przytula się do Cheng'a *6:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ja czuje jeżeli mi ochrona opadnie.. *Wiki: Może nie czytałaś u mnie .. *6:13 Panterek Bialy Iris: Mówiłam mam swoje tajemnice *Seba: Ymmm *6:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Iris... *Wiki: Eh.. *6:14 Panterek Bialy *Iris wtula się w Cheng"@ *Cheng'a* *6:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Iris.. *6:14 Panterek Bialy Iris: Tak? *6:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng; Skarbie powinnaś im powiedzieć prawde Wiesz? *6:15 Panterek Bialy Iris: No ale!! Ehhh *Iris: Byłam połączona z umysłem Seby *6:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie powinnaś ukrywać przed nimi tego.. *6:15 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co?! *6:15 Kotofanka=^.^= *sida w powietrzu *siada* *a: nwm o co kaman *Cheng: Nic... Niech ona sama ci powie *Cheng: Nie czytam w jej myślach *6:17 Panterek Bialy Iris: A więc jestem na zawsze połączona z umysłem swojego właściciela *6:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: S...Se...Seba * taką mine jak to zawsze kiedy w anime dziewczyna się wścieka a jednocześnie jest zaskoczona * Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach